We never liked Lily Evans
by SA2208
Summary: We never liked Lily Evans. Nope, none of us did. Not Remus. Not even James.We all have our own personal, strong and solid reason to dislike her. The boys makes a list on why they don't like Lily Evans. And maybe the reasons are not enough, after all. R&R!


**The story is set in their Hogwart's years and after. Some of the characters might seem a little OOC.**

**Sirius  
><strong>_**James**_  
><em>Remus<br>__Peter_

**We never liked Lily Evans. Nope, none of us did. Not Remus. Not even James.**

_Okay, she was okay. Sort of. A friend, maybe. We had patrols together as prefects so, okay, friends. But I didn't like her all that much._

_**Well, it's not my place to say this but even I didn't like her, if I speak from a Marauder's point of view. None of us did. Don't know about Peter, though. He seems a bit dumb to form his own opinions.**_

_Hey!_

_James, behave._

_I also did not like her! She was okay, as Remus said but…not likeable. Remus, James , Sirius and I, we were okay with her but did not like her._

**And it as mutual! The non-liking, I mean.**

_Right. And we did not just not like her for no reason. We had our own reasons for not liking her._

_**1) She was just too snobby and arrogant.**_

Hogwarts Express left the station right on time at 11 a.m. Three Gryffindor boys sat in their compartment, introducing themselves.

"James Potter." The hazel eyed boy said to the other three boys.

"Remus Lupin. Nice to meet you." The skinny, straw-color haired boy said shyly.

"Peter Pettigrew. I am a first year."

"We all are, Peter." James said, pointing to his black tie.

"Oh-oh, I'm sorry-" His apology was cut short as the door to the compartment slid open noisily.

They all jumped and turned to glare at the person who as making the racket. A boy, first year, stood at the door wearing a haughty, 'I'm-too-good' expression. His pale skin contrasted greatly against his jet black hair. His grey eyes swept across all of them before it settled on the empty place. Pointing a finger at it, he spoke, "Is that seat taken?"

"No, come in." James said, scooting over slightly. He gave them a half smile and came in, dropping into the seat. Remus and Peter introduced themselves.

"Name's Black. Sirius Black." He said, leaning back.

"Black? That Most Ancient and Noble House one?" James asked. Sirius smirked at him.

"So, you're a pure-blood as well, I take."

"Yes. James Potter." James said with slight apprehension.

Sirius scrunched his nose, "Potter? Blood traitors?" James gave him a glare and Sirius laughed, "Nice to meet you, Potter."

As the four boys continued to talk, they arrived at the topic of magic.

"I am not much familiar with it…I have a muggle father, see?" Peter said nervously.

"I have read the books, tried a few spells I found easy…my father helped me a little with the more difficult ones." Remus shrugged, ignoring the muttering of James and Sirius of 'reading before school?'

"I have been learning since childhood. My parents say that I should know basic level magic before I start at Hogwarts." Sirius said, taking out his wand for demonstration. The four boys looked up when their compartment door opened again, showing two first years.

"Is there empty-oh, I see. Sorry to bother you." The girl with the fiery red hair said and began to turn back but she turned around again, looking at the boy ho as seating near the compartment door. "Are you trying a spell? You are holding your wand wrong, to begin with, by the way."

Sirius looked down at his wand, which he had just taken out and back at the girl with raised eyebrow, "And you know more about magic than me?"

"I have read it over the summer and practiced a few spells." The girl said proudly, smirking down at them.

The three boys took a quick glance at Remus before Sirius spoke again, "So, are you a pure-blood, oh great one?"

"No, my parents are muggle." The girl said, seemingly proud of herself.

"And you, a little mudblood, dares to lecture me?"

There as a shocked silence. The girl and Peter looked confused. The greasy haired boy behind the girl and James both look at Sirius in shock while Remus concludes that something that Sirius said must have been wrong. Lily scrunches her nose, seemingly speechless as she turns, making to close the door when she tripped.

The greasy-haired boy caught her before she fell. Once she is steady enough, she turns back furiously. Sirius tried to pretend innocent, ignoring his leg which still stuck out. James and Remus were trying to smother their laughter in their fists while Peter laughed loudly.

The girl's face turns red and she shuts the door with a bang.

_It was so funny when Sirius tripped her!_

**Only thing I regret is that I called her a you-kno**w**-what.**

W_hy didn't you say anything that time, James?_

_**Uh, first, I **_w_**as shocked and second, I had a kind of passing thought of 'Stupid muggleborn! Thinks she knows more in 2 months than we learnt for 10 years?'**_

**I just had a different way of phrasing it.**

_Doesn't matter, does it? You were drilled by your family-_

**Ex-family. Thanks, Pete.**

_**Any**_w_**ay, moving on to the next reason.**_

_2) She was too good! Teacher's pet, sort of. _

The four Gryffindor boys sat in the common room, in front of the fire, playing Exploding Snaps. The room was somewhat filled, some students playing, some studying, a few sleeping and some students annoying the sleeping students. A small distance away from the boys sat a group of four girls.

"Come on, Marlene! We have homework to do!" The red haired girl they had seen on the first day, Lily, cried.

"Come on, Lily! Loosen up, it's a Friday night! We have to give the essay on Monday! Next week's Monday! We have almost 12 days to do it! And its almost 12!"

"But it is better to do it earlier to have the tension off of our heads!" The girl stomped her foot. This caused her three friends as well as the four boys to roll their eyes.

**-snort-**

_**That was so annoying. I mean, Remus also likes to do his homework on time but…**_

_But 12 days earlier was a little overboard, especially on a Friday night at 12! We can always do it on Saturday!_

_But that was not it. We don't have any problem with her doing her work and forcing her friends to do it._

**The thing was, 3) she lectured US to do our homework on time.**

"And, checkmate!" Sirius exclaimed triumphantly. James and Peter cheered while Remus groaned.

"Told ya, Moony!" James smirked, "Padfoot can do anything once he puts his mind to it!"

"I defeated Moony! In your face, Moonster! Eat that!" Sirius danced around the common room, earning a few weird glances. They all turned back to their business, they were not surprised anymore with the Marauders.

"Would you people shut it?" The four boys turned to the voice blankly. Lily stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at them, "Some people are trying to study."

"It is 4 in evening. Studying is what we have library for. Kindly make use of the library which school had invested in for the likes of you." Sirius retorted.

"We are entitled to do what we want in our common rooms!" Lily snapped.

"And thus, we are also entitled to do what we want in the common room. You don't own it, doll." James also stood up next to his mate.

"But stop causing a nuisance!"

"Evans, no one have a problem here. Except you." Remus offered with a slight smile, "You can study in the library for more peace."

"Speaking of studies, don't you have your transfiguration essays to do?" Lily asked. "Have you done those?"

"What is it to you?" James asked, crossing his arms.

"Close the games and study first! Complete your essay!"

"Stop nagging us, lady!" Sirius snapped, "We have Moony for that! We don't need you to bother us for our homework!"

Lily gave them one last glare before she turned away from them.

_Come to think of it, why don't you shut ME up when I bother you for homework?_

_**Come on, Moony! That's your job: Keeping us from destroying the school and our possible future!**_

**You are a Maurader. One of us. But she..she was just not us! Who is SHE to lecture us, eh?**

_Thanks, guys. Anyway, moving on…_

_4) She hated pranks and she fought too much. She would fight us for things that doesn't concern her!_

McGonagall entered the Transfiguration classroom hurriedly and sat her papers on her desk. She turned to face her 2nd year class, "I am sorry, students, for the delay."

"No problem, Minnie!" Sirius Black, sitting in the last row with his little band of friends, winked at her.

Promptly ignoring the student, she continued, "Today, we will be working on changing the color of the given object. I-" The words died on her lips when she turned to her box of kittens, which were supposed to be the said object. All the kittens were blinking in many neon colors in the box. One particular kitten was sitting on her desk, quite confused. It kept getting surprised by its own body whenever it changed colors.

"Who did this?" The professor turned to the students. The class was laughing, especially at the small, surprised kitten. In the last row, four boys were staring at her with smirks on their faces. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black and Mr. Pettigrew, should I suspect you for this?"

"Suspect us, Professor?" Black began, looking innocent.

"Why, you should know it was us, Professor!" Potter finished. McGonagall pressed her lips together, fighting back a small smile as she turned back to her desk, pointing her wand at the little kitten to stop it from changing colors.

"10 points from Gryffindor." She said, and continued, "And 5 points to each of you for the splendid display of magic."

She turned around, quieting down the cheers from the red and golden house, "Now, please take out you-" She was again cut off by multiple explosions from outside her class. Slowly, a foul stench filled the room, forcing the professor to dismiss the class.

"Potter, Lupin, Black, Pettigrew, detention!"

"What is your problem?" The four boys turned around, their laughter coming to an abrupt halt as they looked at Lily Evans.

"Excuse me?" Remus blinked.

"I said, what is your problem? Can't you go _one_ day without a prank?"

"Excuse me, girl." Sirius began, "But this does not concern you. It was between Minnie and us. We got our detentions, you come nowhere in the picture."

"And stop calling her that! She is a professor, for Merlin's sake!" Lily threw up her hands.

"Oh, madam!" James interrupted, "_She _doesn't mind, what is _your_ problem?"

"But-"

"Stop butting in our matters, Evans! Stay away!" Sirius snapped again.

_Really, what WAS her problem?_

**A stick up her-**

_**Padfoot! Anyway, moving on to the next reason for our dislike!**_

_5) She was nosy and always suspicious!_

James winced as a wad of parchment hit his head and turned to glare at Sirius, picking the paper off his desk and unfolding it. **7****th**** corridor today! Please?**

_**Didn't need to hit me! I am right next to you! Anyway, fine! Remmy?**_

_I'm game. Pete?_

_Again? Sirius, this is a weird obsession. Childish . Anyway, I'm in._

**We are kids of merely 15 years, Peter, if you didn't notice! Thank you, guys!**

_**Moony, you alright? **_

_I am fine, Prongs. Just, full moon is taking its toll on me again._

**Don't' worry, Moony! We'll be with you to keep the wolf in check this time! I am so excited!**

_**I know, right! I am excited too! We finally managed it!**_

_I don't know…I am a bit worried. _

_I am nervous. What if…_

**Calm down, both of you! It will be alright! We will have so much fun-**

James jumped when the parchment was snatched from his hand. The four boys turned to glare at one Lily Evans, whose eyes were narrowing steadily as she began to read the note. Their eyes widened and Remus reacted quickly, brandishing his wand and casting a quick spell.

The note suddenly turned into gibberish and Lily scrunched her nose. She had only read till Peter's 'I'm in.'

"What are you up to this time?" She hissed, taking out her own wand, "Reveal your secret." Luckily, the spell used by Remus was same which was used on their map. Lily glared at the parchment and then back at the boys as the parchment insulted her. She jumped at least a foot when the parchment suddenly burst into flames. Luckily, it was History of Magic and Binns didn't notice anything as he continued droning. "What were you writing?"

"Nothing of your concern! Keep your nose out of our matters!" James hissed back.

"And refrain from taking OUR things next time or you'll pay!" Sirius said before the four boys began ignoring her.

"What are doing here? Tell me, or I'll call Professor McGonagall!" James and Remus whirled around, hearts racing and eyes wide.

"What the hell are you doing?" Remus whisper-yelled, pulling Lily inside the tapestry they were hiding behind.

"What are you doing?" Lily insisted, glaring at them, "What were you talking about in class? Are you setting up another prank? I swear, I'll call-"

James clamped his hand on her mouth, leaning his face close to whisper in her ear, "Shut up, will you?"

But it was too late. The tapestry was pulled aside, revealing a grinning Sirius and a sulking Peter.

"I found him behind a suit of armor! Thought it can hide you, did you?" Sirius stated, clapping Peter on his back before he continued, "Now, I found you, too! I win! It was obvious-" Sirius froze when his eyes settled on Evans and James, "James, mate, what are you doing? And what is she doing here?"

James immediately let go of the girl and Remus tried to explain, "Well, you see, she found us here and…well…"

"What were you four doing here? Another prank?" Lily blurted out, "What were you planning in class?"

Sirius' eyes narrowed, "Snooping around, are you? Listen here, Evans, I have said it once and I am saying it again, keep your nose out of our business or there'll be hell to pay!"

"What was in the notes you were passing in class? Why didn't you want me to see?"

"It's none of your business, Evans!" Sirius all but screamed.

"Tell me!" The Marauders ignored the girl as they turned on their heels; moods darkened and began to head back to their dormitories. Before going Peter turned back again.

"We were playing hide and seek. Thank you for spoiling it." He said before he hurried after his friends, leaving the girl alone.

**She was everywhere you don't want her to be!**

_We were not able to talk anywhere except in dorms or she'll be on us! Can't friends talk without someone censoring their each and every word?_

_I hated it when she used to take our notes._

_**It was lucky that Moony charmed it that time. If not… -shudder-**_

**If she knew anything, she would no doubt tell Snivelly. And the whole gang of snakes would know it before you can blink. **

_That gives us the next reason to dislike her! 9) She was friends with Snivelly and she preached!_

"Bloody gits," James spat through gritted teeth as he looked at a particularly nasty gash on his arm.

"Argh," Sirius groaned, falling back on the common room couch, wincing at the pain that rippled through his back.

"That was bad." Remus commented, pulling out his wand to begin the healing process, starting with poor Peter who was beginning to grow boils on his face.

"Thanks, Remus." Peter squeaked. Remus nodded, pointing his wand at Sirius and muttering some spells.

"I hate Slytherins!" James said, taking out his own wand and pointing it at Remus' cheek.

"Heal yourself, first." Remus said, concentrating on Sirius.

"Hypocrite." James said lightly, moving to Remus' jaw. Remus' lips twitched with a smile.

As soon as Sirius was able to sit properly, he began healing James while Remus healed him. Peter sighed and smiled as he watched his three friends heal each other.

"We will make their lives hell!" Sirius vowed, working on James' arm.

"We will have to plan an elaborate prank this time. Something the Slytherins will never forget." James said fervently.

"Even I agree this time." Remus said, jabbing his wand in Sirius' direction.

"We will take revenge from Snivelly and his friends. Who was it?" Peter leaned forward.

"Lucius and his louts and Mulciber, Avery." James spat.

"And my dear brother and cousin. OH, how much I hate them!" Sirius hissed as his ankle throbbed painfully as Remus healed it.

"Let's do something at breakfast this time." Remus said, tucking his wand back in his pocket.

"Let's put snakes in their pumpkin juice and pour it on their heads." Sirius said sourly, tapping his wand on James' shoulder, "Take off your shirt, Prongs."

James complied after he was finished with Remus' injury. Sirius sucked in a breath, "Look at this…I'll make those snakes pay!" James' back was covered with nasty wounds and bruises which were turning purple.

After the healing was over, the four boys sat discussing their next pranks, James' shirtless because his shirt was too bloody to wear again. The common room was empty anyway.

"What are you four talking about again?" Almost empty, it seems.

The four boys turned to the girl with a glare. Lily Evans, a constant thorn in their sides. Sirius opened his mouth, "Oh, did we disturb your highness?"

"No. I heard your conversation." Lily scowled.

"Eavesdropping, now, Evans?" James sneered. Lily huffed.

"No, I was just passing by. And I overheard your next great prank."

"And why are you here?" Remus asked quietly.

"I want to say, "Lily drew in a breath, "Lay off the Slytherins, you four! They don't deserve any of what you do to them!"

A shocked silence settle, broken eventually by Peter, "Excuse us? Did you say what we thought you said?"

"Yes! I said, stop doing those mean things to them! You trouble them too much! Slytherins are not bad! It is just your own prejudice! Give them a chance!"

Sirius' eyes turned dark and cold, "Not bad? Are you kidding me?"

"No, I am serious!"

Sirius was too angry to comment on the 'serious Sirius' pun as he picked up James' bloodied shirt and threw it at her, "And what do you call this? They did that! We had just finished healing ourselves!"

Lily stared at the shirt in shock, "Who…who did this?"

"Your dear Slytherins! They hexed us in the hallway!" Remus said, uncharacteristically hostile.

"You must have done something! They won't hex you for no reason! You must have started the fight!" Lily insisted. The four boys stood up, glaring at her in cold disgust as they turned to go up to their dorms.

_We don't mind that she was friends with Snape! After all, this is a democratic country! She can be friends with whoever she wants! _

_**But she preached! As Remmy said, democratic country! You be friends with whoever you want but we will also hate whoever we want! **_

**And who asked you anyway, huh? Who was talking to YOU?**

_We are free to diss any house we want! Butt out!_

_But these are small, silly reasons. _

**We all have our own personal reasons to dislike her.**

_We had strong reasons. Strong, solid reasons to dislike her._

_**For me, it was the six year humiliation I faced because of her. But it was a challenge and I conquered the challenge in 7**__**th**__** year. But what happened after that was what caused me to dislike the girl so strongly that I began to love her.**_

"Lily Evans."

The red head turned around and gave her fellow head a brief smile, "Potter. What's up?"

James looked at her and bit his lip, "Listen, I have been asking you for almost 6 years now. The answer was always no. I am asking you for the last time. IF the answer is same again, I will gladly get out of your life, Evans. You will never see me again, I promise. School year is coming to an end. Will you go with me to the last Hogsmead trip?"

James already knew her answer. He knew that he will have to give up and accept defeat. And then-

"Yes."

"Okay, then. By- what?" James backed up and stared at the grinning girl.

"Yes. Yes, I will out with you." And she leaned in to kiss him.

And it was a different sensation all together. James could only stand in shock, unable to respond. Only thought in his mind was 'Breath in. Breath out.' His mind was only conscious enough to keep his heart beating, loudly at that.

But the realization of what had happened hit him harder than tons of brick when Lily Evans had pulled away and staring at him in concern. He can't believe it.

The challenge. The last six years of humiliation. Two slaps. Nth hexes. Endless shouting matches. Her arrogant attitude, her preaching, her nagging. All went down the drain as he realized the life changing fact.

He loves Lily Evans.

_I felt ignored. Totally ignored whenever Lily Evans was around. After she began dating James, he was always with her. Sirius, in turn was always with James and Remus usually was found with the two. That left me alone. Suddenly, we were five. And I hated it. It was always the four of us, brothers by soul! I did not want her there!_

"Hey, Peter." I smiled weakly at Frank Longbottom as he sat down in the chair next to me in the common room.

"Hey, Frank." I replied.

"What are you doing here alone?" Frank asked as he pulled out his papers from his book bag and spread them in front of him.

"I don't know where James, Sirius and Remus are. They left me sleeping, the gits." I muttered, trying to disappear behind my transfiguration book.

"Oh?" He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, and an amused chuckle. "They are by the tree near the Black lake!"

"All three of them?" I asked, lowering my book as I got ready to stand up and head down. Frank nodded.

"Yes. James, Sirius, Remus and Lily Evans. They are there."

"Oh," I said and sat back down in the armchair, raising the book in front of my face so that Frank won't see the tears and bitterness in my eyes.

**She stole my best friend, my brother. We were closer than any biological brothers had ever been. He could read my mind and I could read his. Non-biological twin telepathy, as Remus called it. We were always together. After he began dating her, he never had time for me. He never had time for any of us. It was my fault anyway. I challenged him to ask her out in second year and he took her up as a challenge. And ended up loving it. **

"Truth or dare, James?" Sirius asked, a broad grin on his face, "I know, anyway. You'll take truth, since you are a pansy.

James should have known better. He knew that Sirus was prodding him so that he'll take dare and he did. He walked right into his trap, even though he knew it was there, "Dare."

Sirius' grin, if possible, grew larger and more sinister, "And you know that the dare is to be carried out no matter what? And the duration is as long as the end of school years?"

James gulped, "Yes."

"I dare you to go out with Evans." The three 2nd years stared at him for a long moment of shocked silence, "Take it, or accept defeat."

"Fine." James said, biting his lip. Peter and Remus, even Sirius looked at him in a sort of awe, "Fine, I'll do it."

"Where is James?" A seventeen-year old Sirius asked as he threw open the door to his dorm room. Remus was curled on his bed, reading a book and Peter was nibbling on a cookie in his animagus form. When Sirius entered, he transformed back into a human.

"Library." Remus replied.

"Library?" Sirius raised his dark eyebrow. "And what is he doing in a _library_? He promised that he'll help me with something today!"

"Study date. With Eva-Lily." Peter said. Sirius didn't need to hear anymore before he slammed the door shut.

_I believe my reason to be a little childish but this is what I feel. She was breaking up the Marauders. Marauders were my family, my first friends. A werewolf who never had any friends was usual. But a one who had friends was unusual. I was unusual. I had real friends who were willing to risk their lives for me. I was constantly astounded by the connection the other three had between themselves and with me. Three people I never needed to speak to let them know what I was thinking. I felt special with them. Four most peculiar and as-different-as-they-can-be boys, connected at something higher than normal, And she broke it. And it scared me. _

"No, it's not okay, James Potter!" Remus jumped, shivering a little as Sirius' fist collided with the wall.

"What do you want me to do, Srius? Break up with her?" James retorted, furious.

"Listen, James. We don't want you to do anything like that but-" Remus started, as calm as he could with his nerves jittering.

"Then what do you _want_ me to do?" James cried out in frustration. "What is your problem?"

"Our problem is," Sirius started calmly. The calm-before-storm calm. "that ever since you had started dating Evans, you are neglecting us."

"I did no such thing!" James said, eyes wide.

"Yes you did, James Potter!" Sirius shouted, "Suddenly, she became your whole world! Every little thing you did with us started meaning less to you! You stopped hanging out with us! And if by chance, by any freak chance, you decided to be with us, the little slut would be hanging off your arm!"

"Sirius!" James thundered, his fist reacting before he could stop himself.

"Oh, hitting me now, are you?" Sirius sneered, rubbing his jaw, "You are hitting your best mate for a girl. Just great. Spiffing!"

"Sirius, I'm so sorry!" James cried, running forward towards the boy.

"Back off, Potter!" Sirius hissed, "Get away from me. Go, run along and back to the bimbo!"

And the door slammed shut, leaving James, Remus and Peter to stare at it in shock.

**31****ST**** JULY, 1980  
>St. Mungo's Hospital For Magical Maladies and Injuries<strong>

"Healer Watson!" Sirius jumped, grabbing the healer by his sleeve, "How is she?"

The tired healer regarded the man hanging onto his sleeve and the three men behind him, sitting on the chairs for a moment before he smiled softly, "She is fine."

A scream, recognized by the three of them caused the three to stare at the healer with wide eyes. The healer waved his hand around, "Just calm down. She is fine."

After the healer went away, Sirius turned back and stopped, emitting a loud cry, "What happened to _him_ now?"

Remus yawned, "He fainted when she screamed." Sirius sighed tiredly as she began to slap his best mate's face. After a few slaps, he took out his wand when James didn't wake up.

"Aguamenti."

James sprang up suddenly and glared at Sirius, brushing his wet fringes away from his eyes as he took off his glasses, "What the fuck, Sirius?"

"You can't sleep. We have also not slept for almost two days!" Sirius said, crossing his arms as he dropped in the chair next to James.

"And what about him?" Remus said, pointing at Peter who was snoring by now.

The two wizards deadpanned before both of them took out their wands, "Aguam-"

"Is Mister Potter here?" The three of them jumped at turned to face the medi-witch, who was smiling brightly.

"Y-yes! I am! James Potter!" James said, stumbling upon his own words.

"Mister Potter, I would like to congratulate you. You have a son."

Sirius and Remus were just in time to catch their friend who had fainted twice in 2 minutes.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Sirius muttered as he stared at the baby boy nestled in his mother's arm.

"Yes, Sirius. He is beautiful." Remus rolled his eyes as James, Peter and Lily chuckled.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Sirius muttered again, like he had been muttering for past 20 minutes.

"Yes, Sirius. Padfoot, mate, would you like to come _here_ and see? He is more beautiful form _here_ than from behind the door." James said, walking towards his best mate.

Sirius bit his lower lip as James caught his arm and began to steer him towards the bed, "I don't know…what if he catches my germs?"

"I trust you, Sirius." Lily said softly, adjusting the blanket around the baby so that Sirius could see him properly, "Would you like to hold him?"

"No!" Sirius exclaimed, jumping up from his position of kneeling near the bed.

"Why not?" Peter asked him. Each of them had held the baby, except Sirius.

"He is…just so…delicate looking! Fragile!" Sirius said, peering at the baby, "What if I hold him too tight? What if I drop him? Nope, too much risk! I don't trust myself!"

"But we trust you, Sirius!" Lily said, turning her green eyes on the man and smiling softly.

Sirius still looked a little scared when James clapped his back, "Plus, it is necessary for the godfather to at least be able to hold his godson, don't you agree?"

Wide and shocked grey eyes stared at James. Sirius had gone rigid as soon as the words left James' mouth. His mouth ran dry as the color drained from his face, "Godfather? Me?"

"No, Peeves." James responded, "Of course, you, you daft!"

"But...me? Are you serious?"

"No, you are Sirius." James rolled his eyes while Remus and Peter cackled away. "Anyway, its not my idea so don't fight with me. Fight the lovely lady who is lying on the bed."

"Lily?" Sirius stared at the woman he had so disliked. Lily gave him a warm smile and beckoned him forward. Sirius can't help as his eyes filled with tears and he dropped down on his knees again in front of Lily.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. Lily was surprised and so were his other three friends.

"Sirius! What happened? And why are you crying?" Lily cried, forcing Sirius to look at her. Remus, Peter and James also fell on their knees beside their friend to see what he was talking about, though they had a pretty good idea.

"We are all sorry, Lily. Sorry for everything we did at Hogwarts." Sirius said, resting his forehead against the bed.

"We are sorry too, Lily." The three muttered, looking down at the ground. Lily was surprised, to say the least. Four grown men were kneeling in front of her, one of them crying, apologizing to her for something she couldn't understand.

"What is with you four? Sirius, stop crying! What the hell is up with you?"

Sirius felt a tug on his head and looked up from where his head was on the bed. The other four occupants of the room looked up too and smiled. Baby Harry was staring at Sirius with wide, blue eyes, his little fist holding a few strands of Sirius' raven hair.

Sirius smiled and wiped his eyes as Lily slowly untangled the baby's finger from his hair. James patted his back as the four friends stood up, "Come on, mate!"

"Pick him up, Sirius." Lily smiled encouragingly.

With trembling hands, he lifted up Harry James Potter into his arms. Remus, Peter and James crowded around him to look at the tiny soul.

As the four Marauders, friends, brothers by soul, stared at the small angel in awe, they realized that even their 'strong, solid' reasons to dislike Lily Evans had not been so strong and solid as they crumbled to dust before the four men.

**Hope it was not too cheesy…so, did you like it? T, did **_**you**_** like it? **

**Please tell me what you think! Opinions and tips are welcomed! **


End file.
